Dusk Star
by Flutterash
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have been a happy couple for sometime now. However, Fluttershy begins to feel her biological clock ticking. They both approach their magically talented friend for a solution. But will she be able to provide ir? Will they be able to make sacrifices for it?
1. The Request

The door opened loudly as the pink pony entered with a bouncy step into the Library; cheerfulness oozed from her very being.

"TWI-TWILIGHT!" sang the vivacious mare, looking around and seeing nopony in the main floor. "SPIKE!"

From above, a voice answered a little less loud, that of her friend, Twilight Sparkle.

"Just a moment, Pinkie."

Pinkie sat down, beaming, as Twilight came down the stairs and went to meet her. The unicorn also smiled at the sight of her friend, sitting in front of her.

"So, when is it?" asked Twilight.

"It's tomorrow, tomorrow!" answered the earth pony happily as she reached into her saddlebag with her mouth and passed Twilight an invitation. With that, she turned back and trotted over, somehow leaving a small rain of confetti behind. The unicorn chuckled while she opened the envelope.

"I'll have to ask Spike to clean the mess after he's done with the Crusaders. Silly fillies." she laughed again at how Pinkie-like that had sound and went upstairs as she read.

_You're invited to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's second anniversary party, tomorrow at Sugar Cube Corner, 7.00 p.m. _

She floated the invitation to her bed and looked beside it, where a small package was wrapped in blue paper with a yellow string. A Daring Do autographed by none other than Blue Quill, the acclaimed author of the series for RD; for Fluttershy, a new Sparklight novel. The unicorn shook her head at the desperate romantic fictional ideals of the yellow pegasus. She was completely sure that was a reason of weight for she to choose the athletic blue mare. That was not to say that they hadn't blended extremely well, and Dash had proved herself extremely committed and loving without having to leave her –Twilight smiled- dashing life style behind. The third book was a guide of sexual techniques for couples. The mildest of blushes appeared on her face. Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash had approached her –the shy mare almost choked trying to convey her request, her face almost tomato-like in its redness, while Rainbow had come and babbled fast and incoherently until Twilight had managed to get her speaking normally and express her message. She knew that Fluttershy had also confided to Rarity during some spa sessions; the white unicorn had confided the secret to her as well, and they settled on this book after some discussion.

She had lent Spike to the Crusaders on a mission to help find Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle's Cutie Marks –Apple Bloom had earned hers when other of those had caused the tree-house to come crashing down completely, luckily nopony got hurt, and the small earth pony set on to rebuild from scratch- so she could have some time to prepare the gift; the small dragon would soon be on the knowing age, but she didn't want to have to explain anything yet. Smiling contently at her job, she hid the package down her bed and trotted back downstairs to attend on the library and continue her studies.

A three level, strawberry flavored cake dominated the food table at the bakery, which also had different sweets and food from Sugarcube Corner, the Apple family and Bon Bon's own confections. Topping the cake were two miniatures representing the happy couple and written across it in huge letters:

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, RAINBOW SHY!

Guests began to arrive, depositing their gifts in a table adjacent to the food table, and greeting the couple as they came inside. Rainbow Dash wore nothing more than a silver necklace with their initials engraved in a heart shape, which she shared with her marefriend. Fluttershy wore a dark yellow dress complemented with purple hemlines, and a yellow tiara, which had been some of Rarity's gifts.

Once all the guests arrived, they continued with a small discourse from both Rainbow and Fluttershy. Everypony was surprised with the polychromatic mare's delightful speech; Twilight of course snickered in her mind, remembering the night that had gone spent with Rainbow writing that speech. She had a plethora of good feelings for her marefriend, but she did know absolutely nil of writing a detailed talk for such an occasion, besides the effort on writing it, two weeks had been spent practicing in the privacy of Twilight's room, given that she was in no condition to make the journey every day to Rainbow's house, –they lived down at the cottage, but Rainbow had kept her home as a relaxing place- and it'd be suspicious, much more than the Library.

Among the presents, there were an exquisite set of bedclothes from Celestia and Luna, -which drove Rarity a little over the edge, given that other of her gifts had been a hard-worked on set of bed sheets- as well as a letter, lamenting their absence for the big celebration; likewise with Shining and Cadence, whose gift was a beautiful wall mirror. The Doctor presented them with a huge, decorative sand clock, Applejack's –and her family – gift was some bottles of both alcoholic and non-alcoholic cider, and Pinkie's was a load of board games "for the boring times."

Soon, Twilight's gift was among the remaining ones, and as she saw Rainbow pick it up, she whispered at her ear, convincing the mare to set that one apart, not without a bit of desire from the pegasus to entertain herself right there, earning a scowl from Twilight.

"_Think of the foals, Dash"_

The accused pony backed and the gift opening continued. Once they were all revealed, it was time for eat, drink and dance. A circle opened in the middle of the room, leaving space for the dancing couples. Rainbow and Fluttershy stepped first into the impromptu dance floor, with a slow ballad provided by Octavia and Lyra. Soon they were joined by other couples. The night slowly caught up to them and the guests gradually dwindled. Twilight decided to return to the Library alongside Spike and said goodbye to all, but before she could depart, the couple approached them; for some reason Fluttershy blushed intensely. Rainbow did as well, but not as noticeably. The blue mare spoke

"Listen, Twi, Flutters and I'd like to speak to you… in private, if that's fine, Spike," said Dash, with an uncharacteristically low tone of voice. The small dragon nodded and was sent towards the library while the three ponies went towards the other direction, in silence. After a while of walking around, Twilight decided to break it.

"What's the matter, girls?"

They came to a stop, and Rainbow looked at Fluttershy, who gave an almost imperceptible nod, and retreated into her mane. Rainbow approached the unicorn

"Listen, Twi," she repeated. "Fluttershy and I've been talking, and we… we'd like to have a foal…" her voice was almost a whisper. Twilight's mouth formed an "O" shape as she processed what was being said. Rainbow continued. "And … we don't want to adopt. We want to see if we could have a foal of our own… So, we wanted to ask you if you might be able to help us."

Silence reigned for a while as Twilight looked at the two ponies before her, opening her mouth a couple of times for nothing to come out of it. She closed her eyes, and finally opened them, while the pegasi looked at her, expectantly.

"I can't promise anything to you, but I will investigate. If I find anything, I'll inform you promptly." No longer had she said this that she found herself in the floor, tackled by two very happy ponies.

"Oh, thank you, Twilight; I hope you can find something."

"You're the best, Twi!"

She slowly pulled herself up, when the couple backed off, both grinning sheepishly.

"Well, girls, I'll go to bed now, and will investigate first thing in the morning. Good night, and congratulations again!"

With that, the three ponies parted ways into their respective houses.

Twilight began her morning routine the usual way, taking a bath and then eating the delicious breakfast prepared by Spike. After that, she went to work; after picking the shelves, a load of books laid prepared in a table and she sat down.

Time passed as she carefully checked every single book that has been put apart, and the rejected list grew larger, along with a frown with her face. She finally put the last book away with a grunt.

"This has not worked well. I will have to go to Canterlot."

Spike was left in charge of the Library the next morning, as Twilight got in the train to Canterlot. She had not brought any book, and rested her head on the window, watching the passing scenery. Memories of the recent party and the two prior years crossed her mind vertiginously. A sigh escaped her lips.

"Someday…"

As she approached the Castle, her face contorted in a surprised expression, for none other than the Princess was at the bottom of the stairs. She trotted quickly to meet the ruler.

"Princess, I'm so happy to see you!"

"As am I, Twilight Sparkle. What do we owe to the pleasure of your visit?"

The purple unicorn's face blushed strongly.

"Can we go inside, Princess…?"

By Celestia's indication, Twilight settled down to revise a certain section of the Royal Library. After searching through several books, she came across a rather thick tome: _ Magical Pregnancies: help for ponies in need. _ Quickly, she began to take notes.

Twilight gazed again out of the window, as the sun settled behind the mountains and a cool breeze blew through, disheveling her mane; this time she didn't feel apprehension but excitement at coming back.

As the sun rose in the sky, Twilight leaped out of bed, and without taking breakfast or giving more than a brief combing to her mane, she headed towards the cottage, trotting rhythmically.

Fluttershy was out feeding some of her animal friends when she heard the heavy trot coming towards their house. She went out curiously and saw Twilight stopping at the porch.

"Hi, Twilight. What bring you here this early? Not that is bad to see you or anything." the shy pegasus excused herself immediately. She recovered upon seeing her friend's beaming face.

"Fluttershy, I have excellent news for you both!"

The yellow mare's face lightened at hearing these words, her mouth opened widely.

"Oh, Twilight, you can't possibly mean…"

The excited unicorn nodded energically. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Both mares jumped excitedly in the spot.

"Oh, wait until we tell Rainbow Dash! Come inside, please, Twilight."

Twilight sat in the living room while Fluttershy went up to wake her marefriend. Ten minutes later both ponies came down, Rainbow zooming there in a column of light.

"It's true what Flutters told me, Twilight?" asked the blue pegasus, barely containing her excitement.

"Yes it is, Rainbow Dash," affirmed the unicorn, smiling broadly, before being pushed by a multicolor wind; the cottage's door has crashed down and a whoosh could be heard in her wake, followed by a big scream piercing the air.

The three ponies settled down in the living room, and the pegasi listened intently to their friend.

"Now, listen, girls. This is a spell that was originally developed for use on straight couples that have problems conceiving. But it has also been used on cases such as yours, and there seems to be no problem regarding it."

Both Fluttershy's and Dash's faces were gleaming at this point, both embraced each other strongly.

"There are two things you need to know, however."

At this, the two mares seemingly deflated, their ears perking down. Fluttershy spoke

"What is that, Twilight?"

"Well, first…" the unicorn breathed heavily, before following. "The caster needs to be there in the moment of the conception," answered Twilight, her face totally red. Rainbow tilted her head; Fluttershy whispered in her ear, also blushing madly. She turned back to Twilight.

"Is that necessary…?"

"I'm afraid it is. This spell rides on the waves of your connection, and needs to be cast at the exact point for it to be successfully performed."

Both pegasi looked at each other. Rainbow spoke this time.

"I'll do what you say, Flutters," said simply the cyan mare.

The addressed pegasus looked from her marefriend to her friend, and bit her lip, inhaling air softly, and closing her eyes. She opened them and looked at the unicorn.

"I trust you, Twilight. I'll do it."

The unicorn smiled. "It'll be all right, Fluttershy. Now, the second detail. Foals conceived through this method will always be unicorns; they have this big concentration of magic in them. Are you ok with this?"

This time, Fluttershy looked at Dash, who remained silent. The butter mare put a hoof over one on the blue pegasus, calling out to her softly.

"Are you fine, Rainbow Dash?"

"I.. don't know,." stuttered the rainbow-maned mare, looking a little out of herself. Fluttershy stroked her mane gently, bringing Dash to her kind, soft embrace. Twilight rose from her chair.

"Look, girls, I think it's better if you talk this over, right? Whatever it is that you decide, you can tell me. Please calm down, Rainbow Dash."

"That's fine, Twilight. Thank you very much. We'll tell you," said the yellow pony, still embracing her now trembling marefriend.

Twilight abandoned the cottage and went back to the library, praying to Celestia for everything to turn out fine.


	2. Dusk Star

Rainbow heaved, her head buried well into Fluttershy's chest, her breaths deep and spaced. Her cries were now diminished, though they still could be heard, and both their chests were quite wet. The kind mare had been mostly silent through all this, only whispering gentle words at the crying pegasus ears, caressing her mane tenderly and waiting patiently. Finally the overflowing of emotions that had been eating at Dash for the better part of an hour subsided, even if it was not totally gone. She lifted her head and looked into the clear blue eyes of her lover

"I'm sorry, Flutters…" said the blue mare, hiccupping between words. The small smile that permeated Fluttershy's lips brought her up a little.

"That's fine, Rainbow Dash. I love you."

The smile on Dash's face broadened, sharply contrasting with her bloodshot eyes

"I love you too, Fluttershy."

Rainbow separated from Fluttershy a little.

"I had enjoyed the idea that we might have an awesome pegasus foal whom we, or rather I, could teach to fly and be as cool as its mother. One of its mothers," she said, pushing forward to nuzzle Fluttershy's cheek. "It just hit me with such a force, unexpectedly that I couldn't process it normally. That hadn't happened to me in a long time. But I know that I also have the best marefriend in all Equestria, and that no matter which race is our kid, we'll take care good care of him or her "

Rainbow pushed again so that her lips met with Fluttershy's in a slow, but deep kiss that for each mare seemed to last an eternity as they lost themselves in its delicacy, before finally breaking apart; each one's eyes shining brightly when looking into the other's. "And I couldn't ask for anymore. We'll receive, and cherish the gift that will be bestowed upon us."

"You are very sweet, Dash. And very eloquent…"

"Well, you know that the great Dash lives outside there for the emotion, and the adrenalin. The new Wonderbolts reserve member and Ponyville's Weather Chief, you would think she couldn't live for much more than that. But she could. And here with you, where I can find my relapse and my other half, I couldn't do more but return what you have always given me." As she said that, she kissed her cheek again slowly. As she separated she chuckled a little. "And Twilight's bookworming has rubbed off to me a little, I suppose."

In that moment, Rainbow's stomach growled, which set off a chain reaction that caused Fluttershy's to imitate it. Rainbow laughed heartily, whilst Fluttershy smiled and laughed softly. The yellow pegasus took this opportunity to steal another soft kiss before separating.

"Well… let's go and eat something?"

"I'm with you, Flutters!" chanted Rainbow as she followed her marefriend, not bothering to hide her gaze falling on her marefriend's flaying hips; the shy mare managed to have an enticing rhythm to her walk even without pretending it. Fluttershy got to prepare breakfast for both of them and Angel; Dash went to wash her face in the bathroom.

Once breakfast was over, the couple separated. Rainbow went towards the sky to settle the weather for that day and do some practice that would help her relieve stress, leaving behind her usual rainbow trail in her rush, as Fluttershy watched her leaving. The caretaker herself would tend to her critters and then head over to the Library to talk to Twilight and communicate to her their answer. She hummed to herself as she walked around her home, tending to bunnies, gophers, otters, birds and her other friends; after that she cleaned their home and prepared a fresh salad, which was divided between her, Dash –who would soon come back home very hungry- and Angel . She made her way to Ponyville as the sun began its descent in the sky.

She decided to stop by Sugarcube Corner, entering the bakery and saluting its owner behind the register. The earth pony greeted her warmly.

"Hello, Fluttershy, good to see you!"

She smiled. "Good to see you too, Mr. Cake. Isn't Pinkie around?"

"She just went out to make a cake delivery. It was a huge pastry. If you want, you can wait for her here."

"Oh no, that's ok. I just wanted to buy some sweets."

"Well, please take a look around!"

In the end, Fluttershy bought some muffins and a small chocolate cake. As she exited the store, she collided with something blocking the door, getting knocked backwards.

"Eep!" As she regained her footing, she looked in front of her, to see the pegasus mailmare.

"Sorry, Ms. Fluttershy! Muffins?" blurted out the pegasus, floating above her, pointing at the bag she carried.

"Oh, yes, Derpy. Here, let me." Fluttershy reached for a muffin and gave it to the excited mailmare who flew away happily with the small sweet between her hooves.

"Thanks, Ms. Shy!"

The yellow pegasus continued her path, finally coming into the library. She went through the door.

"Hello? Twilight?"

The addressed mare was sitting in a table far from the entrance, nuzzle immersed in a book, but unusually, her ears perked at her name and she looked up.

"Oh, hi, Fluttershy!" she marked her book, closing it, and trotted over to her friend. "It's everything ok now? Come with me, I have some tea we can drink while we talk." She led her pegasus friend towards the kitchen, where the caretaker sat down while Twilight served the drink. After receiving her cup, she sipped a little, enjoying the hot infusion. They shared the pastries Fluttershy had brought alongside it.

"Yes, everything's much better now, thank you, Twilight. Rainbow Dash was simply overwhelmed by that. You know she's dreamed of having her own pegasus foal to pass her flying skills. Her training with Scootaloo went without a hitch, but she wanted to test from that approach. But we talked it over, and she is motivated for our big step." She took another sip as she finished talking. Twilight nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm glad you could solve that. So, have you decided?"

"Um, yes. We're going to get through with this, if that's fine with you."

"Great! When are we going to do this? I need to study the spell and make sure I got everything correctly."

"Is, um, is tomorrow night fine? At seven? You're invited to dinner with us," said the pegasus in the lowest voice she could muster and still be heard, looking at her friend's chest level.

"Yes, that'd be lovely. I'll take my hooves to work now."

"Thank you, Twilight. It means so much for us."

"You're welcome, Fluttershy." The purple unicorn smiled. They enjoyed their tea, talking about their lives and how they were faring lately, until Fluttershy left the library to go back home

She checked once and again the theory of the spell. She couldn't get a hoof at a practical staging,-Rainbow and Fluttershy had been the only ones among their friends that had hit it off, the others were busy with one thing or the other- but she was sure she could pull it off, having memorized the mental procedures.

_The light of a crescent moon covered the night sky. Six ponies and a small dragon were reunited in a library carved out of a tree. Two of these were pegasi, and they were addressing their friends with rather important news. The one with the rainbow colored mane talked. _

"_Well, guys, we just thought that it was time to tell you that Flutters and I are dating."_

_To their surprise, nopony reacted to this particular bit of news as they had expected. Smiles and nods were the only reaction._

"_Ah reckon 't was about time."_

"_Finally, dear, I was wondering if we should have taken a more direct hoof for you to come out."_

"_I've been waiting so much to celebrate this PARTY!"_

_The four friends rounded, congratulated and hugged the happy couple, who at that point had been dating for two months; they had elected to wait a little to see how things carried off before making an announcement, but hadn't been quite as effective in hiding it, especially the cyan, energy filled pegasus and her approaches to her "secret" marefriend._

_Surprisingly, it had been Fluttershy who weeks prior, had asked out Rainbow Dash, arming herself with all her courage. The blue pony had grinned and accepted with no trouble, looking forward to pass time with her oldest friend. And Fluttershy's devotion and strong will towards it slowly got into her heart, allowing their relationship to grow. They clashed sometimes, got frustrated and sad, but they always talked it out with one another and were able to get a satisfying solution, and that was what had gotten them to the present._

_Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie weren't exactly uninterested in romance. But they were all always so busy that such endeavors took a backseat in their minds. Perhaps it was now the time that they took matters in their own hooves, just as their shy friend had done two years before._

Twilight broke from her thoughts, looking by the window. The sun was close to settling down, the sky being tinted with the remarkable colors of dawn. She trotted to Spike who was about to prepare dinner and invited him to an outside meal.

The next day passed before Twilight's eyes in a breeze, so much that she blinked when she saw the sun lowering, just like she had yesterday. She had spent her day into her books, avoiding any thought of the coming hours, but now they were upon her. She closed the book she was currently reading and went to look for her little dragon assistant.

"Spike, I will be leaving for Fluttershy and Rainbow's house now. Don't wait for me awake, and also eat properly, not too many gems."

The dragon dismissed her worries with a wave of his claw and saw her off, before closing the library. The unicorn trotted slowly, trying not to think about what came next, so much that she bumped into a couple of ponies in the way. The night's cold air brought shivers upon her and she picked up the pace. Finally her legs brought her before the cottage's door, where she stood for the better part of a minute; she finally came to her senses and knocked thrice, slowly.

The door opened and revealed Rainbow Dash behind it. She had surely flown to it, for Twilight had heard no hoofsteps approaching. She smiled and beckoned the unicorn into the house.

"Come on, Twi, don't get any colder outside!"

Twilight accepted the invitation and stepped inside, while Rainbow closed the door with a slam. She was led to the dining room, which had already been set up for three ponies, illuminated by tall, scented candles. Twilight grinned, walking slowly towards the table, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the presentation.

"Fluttershy sure knows how to prepare a lovely dinner."

"You can bet your flank on that!"

The other pegasus came inside the room and saw the unicorn. "Hello, Twilight, good night, I'm glad you could come."

"Of course, Fluttershy, I'm glad for the invitation."

The three ponies then sat down to eat. The meal consisted of sunflower sandwiches, hay with apple sauce and carrot juice. It went on silently, the only sounds being those of munching and the clinking of the glasses until all three were done and just sat there without saying a word, nor looking at each other.

Finally, Twilight broke the silence, making an effort to look at her friends and speaking quietly.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, you don't need to do it."

Rainbow and Fluttershy rose from their seats, looking panicked at Twilight. Rainbow spoke gravely.

"No… Come on, let's get this over with."

The three mares climbed towards the couple's room. Through the window came the moonlight, casting shadows upon the whole room and lighting the wide bed. Candles also helped emphasize the lighting. Twilight sighed, unsure of if they were doing this purposefully, but elected to not press the matter, as this was rather important. As soon as they were all into the bedroom, Rainbow shut the door behind her. Twilight trotted over to the feet of the bed, sitting there on her haunches.

"I'll sit here, and cast the spell when the time is up. You only have to… do your thing." The red tint on her face wasn't very much visible in the half darkened room, for which she was grateful; it was not so easy for the light colored pegasi, whose faces were alight. Finally, Rainbow took Fluttershy on her hooves and drove her gently to their bed, lying upon it.

The light from the candles flickered, casting fleeting shadows over their bodies as Rainbow lowered her face until her lips connected with Fluttershy's. While they kissed slowly, the blue pegasus ran one hoof over her marefriend's sleek coat, caressing it. Fluttershy's eyes fell shut and she raised a hoof as well, imitating her lover's caresses into her own body. They imprinted strength to their kiss, which brought forth a soft moan from the caretaker, who parted her lips and let her tongue slide, looking for Rainbow's.

At the bed of the feet, Twilight observed the spectacle. A shiver completely unrelated to the cold breeze outside ran through her body and she could feel the warm that was permeating her even now.

Both mares moaned as their tongues met and entwined to each other in a game whose stakes grew higher every second as each attempted to win over the other.. Rainbow's hoof descended through Fluttershy's torso until reaching her flank, which she stroked gently; the yellow mare ran hers through the multicolored mane, taking on the fine sensation of her hair, and down her back. She pressed Dash's back to make the blue pony come nearer to her and bit into her lip, which caused a gasp from the cyan mare. She countered separating their lips and going for Fluttershy's ear, which she nibbled and delineated with the tip of her tongue, eliciting a cry from the shy pegasus.

"_Mmmm, Rainbow…"_

As Rainbow bit softly into Fluttershy's ear and ran her hoof lightly between her legs, causing the butter pegasus a brief spasm. Twilight tapped with her own hoof in the floor, seeking to avoid the desire to pleasure herself. The beat of her hoof in the floor somewhat accompanied every moment from the couple in the bed. The warm that had crept up to her now had invaded her body; she bit her lip, employing all her strength to avoid fleeing the scene and feeling the heat that grew in her groin.

"_I like it when you call my name." _

Following this whisper, Rainbow licked her lover's ear again, and her hoof caressed very lightly her lower lips, making Fluttershy moan louder and reward Dash with her juices, which dripped into her legs and Dash' s hoof. The blue mare's moans also intensified and she retired her hoof from Fluttershy's legs, pressing down to her as to make their clits meet and rub against each other. Their cries filled the room as they took in the pleasure.

At this point, Twilight was dripping into the room's floor, unable to process any coherent thoughts. As she saw the scene develop, she regained her mind as best as she could and lowered her head, pointing her horn towards the rumbling couple.

The pegasi squirmed as their labia rubbed together, crying and moaning; Rainbow bit into Fluttershy's ear again, a little harder, while Fluttershy pressed her lover strongly against herself. Both were barely aware of a purple shine that appeared suddenly in the room covering them as well, while they pleasured each other and reached their climax.

"_Mmmggh.. Rainbow Dash! "_

A strong cry left Fluttershy's lips as the orgasm reached both mares, who panted, their chests moving in rhythm, and embraced each other strongly. The purple shine disappeared as suddenly as it had come. Fluttershy lifted her head to kiss her marefriend passionately.

Twilight ceased tapping into the floor; her loins were still warm with arousal, but it had lowered to a manageable level. She cleared her throat and addressed the couple before her.

"Well, girls, the spell has been casted. I … left a mess on your floor, but I hope you can understand me. I'll go and clean myself and then leave. Have a good night."

With this, the purple unicorn turned to leave. Both pegasi looked at each other wordlessly. Their sexual life was far from bad; they could take things fast, delivering themselves to pure pleasure, or go slowly, shoving all their love into their acts, enjoying each other. But the truth is that today had been a totally new experience for them, and it had been quite… _inspiring. _Fluttershy gave the slightest nod, looking into Rainbow's magenta eyes.

"Wait, Twilight!"

The unicorn came to a halt as she was about to cross the door's room and looked back. "Yes, Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash dismounted Fluttershy and went towards her, cheeks painted slightly red, a devious smile adorning her lips.

"We'd like you to be our partner tonight."

The unicorn flustered, her ears perked up and a noticeable blush extended across her face. She backed a couple of steps.

"But… but… I just came here to help you, and that's … you…"

She was silenced by Rainbow's hoof sealing her lips.

"You are the one who helped us to achieve our dream, and that makes us really happy. Plus, we're not gonna lie; we were _really_ aroused by you peeping on us, Twi…"

Twilight's face was covered in red, and she stammered. "But I was just…"

This time, she was silenced by Dash's lips locking into hers. A soft, but passionate kiss that she was very stunned to reject. They broke lips and Rainbow looked at her seriously.

"If you want to go, you're free now. But we'd appreciate if you stayed with us and gave us the opportunity to share with you this night."

The unicorn fell silent, and lowered her hooves. Rainbow's smile grew and she led her towards the bed, where Fluttershy awaited…

Fluttershy's hooves ran through Twilight's back, caressing her smoothly. Rainbow sank into the unicorn to deliver small kisses in her stomach, making her flinch, while using a hoof to stroke Fluttershy's rump. Twilight whimpered a little, passing her hooves through both pegasi's manes while she enjoyed their caresses and kisses. Rainbow employed her tongue to lasciviously tour her belly while it was Fluttershy's turn to kiss her, slowly but with warm, her lips guiding Twilight's with delicacy. Dash moved her hoof near Fluttershy's loin, slightly rubbing it, making the pegasus kiss Twilight harder. She took her tongue and licked Twilight's lips, causing the unicorn to moan, opening her mouth to allow the tongue inside, which the yellow mare quickly complied with. Dash slowly lowered her kisses, down to her waist and lowering, kissing softly her inner lips. Twilight had a spasm, and kissed her partner hungrily, both tongues playing with desire. Rainbow licked Twilight's vagina, enjoying the liquid that came into her mouth in a torrent filling her mouth, before sliding it inside. Twilight moaned into Fluttershy's lips and pulled both mares' manes. Rainbow licked harder insider her, touching a certain point that made Twilight arch her back with pleasure and intensify her moans; she kissed Fluttershy with such desperation that the yellow mare returned, feeling Dash' s hoof work into her nether regions quickly and expertly. Soon Fluttershy reached her second orgasm and Twilight gained her first, both falling into ecstasy. Rainbow soon joined her partners, quite content despite not having received any attention lately. The three drifted into sleep not quite long after…

Twilight came back to the Library the next morning, after sharing breakfast with the couple and congratulating them for their newly conceived foal. As they lingered about, Fluttershy addressed her marefriend, who was lazing out in a couch.

"You know, Rainbow, now that we have achieved our goal of conceiving…I think that maybe we could adopt… We could look for a small pegasus filly or colt… but only after our child has been born…"

Rainbow's face brightened and she flew into her marefriend, catching her into a strong embrace.

One month later, the group was reunited again in the Library, sharing the news of Fluttershy's pregnancy. They were all simply told that Twilight had helped them out, nopony delved into the specifics. They were all quite excited and began to set the preparations for a "Congratulations for your future baby" party.

**Ten months later**

Everypony was gathered at the hospital, looking through the window to the maternity ward, in which Fluttershy laid in a bed, and Rainbow held a foal in her arms, showing him to her friends. They all cooed at his sight. The small pony had Fluttershy's soft yellow coat; his mane and tail were of the deep red that could be found in Dash's mane, and his eyes were her same shade of magenta, but unlike either of his parents, he lacked wings, instead bearing a small yellow horn that came out of his forehead. Rainbow spoke, loud and proudly, while Fluttershy slept soundly.

"His name is Dusk Star, in your honor, Twilight, given that you helped him come into this world."

The addressed pony blushed and smiled. Everything would come out right.


End file.
